Root Sai
by pennylessz
Summary: This story is about Sai when he had first been brought to Root. The story will probably span to right before Sai met Naruto, so I'll obviously have allot to right about and many chapters ahead.


**So here's the first story I'm going to work on. I've never wrote any fan fiction before so please don't be too harsh on the criticism. I'm not exactly a huge fan of Sai but I was looking for a character to write about and Sai seemed perfect for it. I did allot of studying up on Sai and the Root branch of the Anbu so enjoy.**

A door opens as a faint light fills a small room; their Sai is sitting on a small blue cushion like pillow. A shadowy figure of a man enters the room with a stern look on his face.

"Boy get up, the time for your judgment has dawned."

Sai slowly dragged himself to his feet and began following the man out of the room and to a large chamber upon which Danzo stood along with several people dressed in casual clothes but each with a short black midriff jacket with straps over the shoulders.

The chamber was dark and gloomy with decrepit grayish blue walls and arches.

Sai approached Danzo with a nervous expression. And barely managed to utter the word.

"Y. -Yes?"

Danzo began to approach Sai slowly, it seemed as if the whole existence of time and space had faltered. Suddenly Danzo was right in front of Sai, Danzo tilted his head down to see a small boy.

"Today, you shall be inducted as the newest member of Root. But do not think it will be easy, from this time forward you will be seen as an apprentice. You will not receive many missions and when you do they shall be only errands."

Danzo tilted his head back up and began to look around amongst the group of Root members crowded in front of him. Danzo swiftly pointed his finger at one of the members.

"You, Shin you will be this boys partner. Both of you lack the experience to go on any real missions. Since both Shin and this boy are our newest members they shall stay here for the time being and learn from each other."

Shin bowed with his respects and allowed Danzo to continue.

Danzo looked back at Sai and noticed the small notebook in Sai's hand.

Danzo grabbed the notebook from Sai. Sai gave a slight grimace but respectfully remained in his current position.

As Danzo flipped through the notebook he noticed there were only pictures in this book, all placed in random areas along with some blank pages.

"I see you have superb drawing skills, but might I ask why some of these pages are blank?"

Sai's eyes opened wide and he got a nervous look on his face.

"Well, one time when I was out in the forest. I was drawing and…my drawings flew out of the page."

Sai thought back to what had happened the havoc his drawings had reeked on the forest. With him as the only witness to their destructive power no one knew what had caused the forests destruction.

Danzo smiled.

"You seem to have allot of potential, it seems we can make use of you."

Danzo made a notion for everyone to step back; Danzo then formed several hand signs.

"Boy stick out your tongue, it's time for your initiation."

Sai reluctantly stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. Danzo swung his hand and hit Sai in the mouth. Sai fell over and writhed in pain. What did he just do? Sai thought.

After awhile the pain disappeared and there was a mark on Sai's tongue.

"That is a special mark, when the time comes you will know what it's for. In the meantime return to your room, your new partner will accompany you soon after.

Sai walked slowly to his chambers where a candle was now lit, he noticed there was a door next to the small wooden desk where the candle was. Sai moved close to the door to investigate. He attempted to open the door but it was locked.

He noticed a small crack under the door; it looked large enough for a mouse to squeeze through.

Sai thought back to that time in the forest and how he had drawn a mouse that came out of his notebook. Sai got out his ink, a pen, and his notebook and quickly drew three mice.

Nothing had happened, Sai tried to remember what happened that made the pictures spring to life. He flipped his notebook to an almost completely blank page. There were two words with a line above them. The words spelled out super beast.

He flipped back to the page with the mice and placed his hand on the page.

"Super beast!"

He took his hand off the page and three mice like figures popped out of the page. Sai let out a slight smile. He ordered the mice to go under the door and tell him what was on the other side.

The mice ran around the room for a bit then went in opposite directions out each door. Sai had a minor look of distress on his face.

Before Sai could do anything else two people walked into the room, both people looked rather familiar. He recognized one as the guy from this morning that escorted him to Danzo.

The man left the room leaving Sai and the two boys together. The boy looked towards Sai and gave a very awkward smile.

"Hi, I'm Shin what's your name?"

Sai looked puzzled, and cuffed his hand around his chin.

"I don't think I have a name."

Shin began laughing hysterically and put one hand over Sai's shoulder.

"That's Ok, I don't have one either. I'll just call you Sai, is that Ok with you"

Sai's expression changed to a smirk.

"I'm fine with that, I'll get used to it"

Sai stumbled over to his pillow and sat down. Shin got a curious look on his face and grabbed Sai's notebook from where he had left it.

Sai quickly reached out one hand.

"Don't touch that!"

Shin looked over to Sai with a confused and slightly eager look on his face.

"Why not? We are partners right, I just want to know more about you."

Before Sai could react any further Shin flipped open a page from Sai's notebook.

"Wow these are pretty good."

Sai smiled boisterously.

"You really think so? I didn't think they were much at all. I mean I didn't spend very much time on them"

Shin smiled back.

"I think their great, I don't really see any names by them though."

Sai looked at the ground.

"I've never really thought about naming any of my drawings."

Shins look changed to optimism.

"Well I don't see why not, how about tomorrow we go through the entire notebook and name them all?"

Sai smiled.

"Sure, that would be nice."

The guard came in and escorted Shin to his own room. Sai blew out the candle laid down on the floor and went to sleep.

**How was that? I don't really have very many plans currently and I basically made the whole chapter up as I went along. I'm open to suggestions and feedback. I didn't exactly know where I should end it so I just had the guard escort Shin to his room. I figured that would be an Ok ending. Now I'm wondering should I have it skip a few weeks or just have it continue with the next day? It would be much easier to skip a few weeks but I fear it may lessen the plot. Anyway please review!**


End file.
